Try Again
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: Darcy Lewis and her hot temper have run off to do what she does best when faced with a problem: drown herself in booze and food. She retreats into her loneliness and thinks back to her first night with a certain God Of Mischeif. But how will she react when he reappears? Rated M for language and smut. Takes place in between 'Avengers: Age Of Ultron' and 'Thor: Ragnarok', one-shot.


**Author's Note:** So...I wrote an unofficial sequel to my first Loki/Darcy fic, _Try Me_. I was surprised by the feedback and had an awesome idea for an unofficial sequel/possible trilogy. This story actually can be read as a standalone, but I recommend reading the first story just to get a feel of the characters and their relationship. Anyways, I hope this one is liked just as much as the first. And if you do like it, don't forget to review/favorite, enjoy! =)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Marvel Universe nor do I seek any sort of profit from this story.

* * *

I've had it. FUCKING HAD IT! Darcy thought bitterly as she packed rather aggressively for her stag weekend. Thor had officially moved into the bachelorette pad and has been screwing Jane like rabbits on a honeymoon. Everywhere. In Jane's bedroom. The living room. Kitchen. The balcony. On. The. Damn. Balcony! But Darcy was fine. She ignored it and thanked all of the Gods and Goddesses in the universe that she had the best noise canceling headphones Amazon could provide.

But the true straw that broke the camel's back happened barely five minutes ago. She walked in from her daily exercise walk (AKA 'donut run') and headed for the kitchen to find Thor present. Drinking her Mountain Dew. From the bottle. That was now empty. Darcy's eye twitched and her nostrils flared.

She got past him living there. The constant sex. Him eating just as much as he screwed Jane. Finding tuffs of his glorious blonde hair down the drains. And she was semi pleased by him walking around the apartment naked. But this! It was the last bottle! The one thing that she would dare not share and would fight for…aside from her leftovers, but not the point!

"I can't take this! I'm so done!" She growled as she tossed in the last of her items. She moved to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer hard enough that it broke off completely. Not caring, she dropped the drawer on the floor and found her bikini. Then she huffed and tossed it aside. She'll be alone and won't need to cover up the goods. Zipping up her duffle, she turned to exit only to run into a flustered Jane.

"What the Hell Darc'?!" She exclaimed, looking around the room. Rolling her eyes, Darcy shoved past her and went straight for the front door. "Darcy! Did you really call Thor a bastard Mountain Dew thief and then tossed the barstool at his head?!"

"Yes! And I called him a big blonde bimbo too!" Darcy shouted back. She grabbed her keys and moved to open the door, but Jane shoved herself against it. Jane huffed and pulled away slightly to rub her shoulder. "That's gonna bruise ya know,"

"Probably, but I can deal with it if you can tell me why you flipped out on Thor? I know Mountain Dew is your crack, but is that really it?" Jane asked, staring at Darcy intently. "I'm waiting,"

Darcy sighed, "Ask me Monday when I get back,"

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, still leaning on the door. Darcy growled knowing that Jane will be stubborn enough to remain on the door with a bruising arm.

"To my family's Summer house upstate to be alone and think freely with all the booze and Mountain Dew I could ever want. Now, will you please go have Thor kiss your boo boo and let be on my merry fucking way?" Jane frowned at this and reluctantly pulled away. Not saying another word, Darcy flung the door open only to be faced with another even more unwanted guest. Her ex potential lover.

"Uhm, hi," he began meekly.

Darcy interrupted before he could continue, "oh my fucking gosh! Does the universe hate me today?"

Looking puzzled, Ian shook his head, "Darcy, uhm, hi! Uh, is this a bad time?"

"The Hell it is! I'm leaving and you're in the way!" Darcy stated trying to move past him in the hall but he kept blocking her way.

"Look, I want to apologi-aaaaaahhhh shit!" He began only to pause when Darcy delivered a swift kick to his family jewels.

"And I want to do what I do best when I'm alone with an issue: binge drink and eat like the Nutty Professor."

* * *

 **~*6+ Hours Later*~**

Nearly dusk, Darcy Lewis pulled up a graveled driveway to a two story raised ranch style wood fixture surrounded by trees overlooking a large lake. Exiting the busted up sedan, Darcy pulled out her duffle and a few grocery bags filled with junk food, wine coolers and other things that her body will regret twelve hours from that point.

"I go big tonight," she said aloud as she moved towards the large oak door. Entering the code then unlocking the door, she kicked it forward and walked in. Having already set up the power a few hours prior, the lights were shining bright and Screamo was blaring from the speakers all round the house. She sighed happily and slammed the door shut as she took in her surroundings.

A wrap around leather sectional took up a part of the living area to her right with a vast entertainment center while a dining area was set to her left that connected to a large chromed out kitchen. Off to the side of the living area was a large patio that led to an Infiniti pool and jacuzzi. Bypassing the stairs completely, Darcy striped down to her undergarments once the essentials were put away.

Popping open the first of many alcoholic beverages for the evening, Darcy danced around the house. One wine cooler became two then three and eventually, the wine coolers were nonexistent. Not ready to dig into a second pack just yet, Darcy sought to nurse her buzz elsewhere; she found it a few minutes later in her father's expensive yet extravagant liquor cabinet.

Removing the glass cap, she swirled the Amber liquid in the bottle before talking a healthy swig then coughed heavily. "Now I know why dad always looked like he snorted sour patch kids…" she cringed before having a few more sips. Now on the verge of intoxication, Darcy saw it as a good time as any to strip down completely and head for the jacuzzi. Leaving a now half empty bottle of the spiced whiskey behind, Darcy moved sloppily towards the water that was already bubbling to life.

After a few moments that felt like hours, Darcy relaxed fully, especially when a few select water jets hit certain sensitive areas. Darcy allowed herself to drift, leaning against the wall of the tub, mind flashing back to that night. Slowly, her hand fell, over her plush bosom, past her smooth stomach, and her submerged pubis to a place she most desperately needed.

Tossing her head back, Darcy let out a loud moan that echoed around her. She could still feel his silver tongue inside of her. She could feel those tantalizing fingers fiddling her like a violin. And if she angled just right, she felt him…all of him. Darcy shivered at the thought as she moved her fingers, imitating his ministrations from that night so many months ago. That night changed her for better and a whole lot worse.

Darcy tried to forget Loki even to the point of believing the encounter was a heavily induced hallucination. And that lasted barely a week. So she tried jumping back on the fuck me horse and shockingly had a few suitors lined up. But sadly, none of them measured up, literally.

 _'No mortal man can have you, only me.'_

Those words were true. Loki ruined her for mortal men…hell, that silver tongue ruined her shots of becoming a lesbian. She was angry. Humiliated. Irritated and even worse, sexually frustrated and deprived. Despite her malice towards that encounter, real or unreal, that didn't stop her from screaming his name into the dead of night.

"Loki! Release me!" she called, orgasming hard enough to give her the shakes, unaware that the one in question was present before her.

"Oh, but this is far more entertaining," he drawled, stepping into the light. Darcy didn't jump like the last encounter, but merely cracked an eye open, still in semi satisfied post orgasmic hundred dollar whiskey induced state.

"Ah, the prodigal hallucination returns!" Darcy slurred, sitting up straighter. Loki quirked an eyebrow at her statement, smirking widely.

"My pet, I am present in the flesh before you! Loki, true king of-"

"Asgard and burdened with glorious purpose yada yada yadda. Can we please skip ahead to part where you fuck me senseless and leave me alone?"

Loki's smirk dropped away and his lips twitched at her statement. Ready to reprimand her for her words, they evaporated the instant she rose from the water and began to walk towards him. She still remained a magnificent specimen. Water droplets trailed from her head to her toes and he was immensely jealous of them at the moment.

Her breasts were just as engorged as they were the first night and her nipples were perked, ready to be a tasted. Her stomach remained toned with just the right amount of trimmings. And lastly, her womanhood remained untouched by a mortal man. He paused to sniff the air…oh yes, she still smelled like him. She now stood before him and even though her eyes were dazed, they still housed a familiar fire…a fire he was all too eager to stoke.

"My dear sweet Darcy, I believe you have bewitched me," he said huskily. Darcy rolled her eyes, but the flush to her cheeks, and sudden rush of heat to her nether regions couldn't be easily masked.

"Puh-lease! Is this all really necessary?" She hiccupped, "I thought we'd screw till I saw the rainbow bridge and at least have a decent night's sleep afterwards," she rambled not noticing the cross looks he was sending her. Darcy was in front of him now and was moving to kiss him, only instead, he pulled away fast then shoved her against the wall of the house. "Hmmm, we're a little more violent than last time…"

"As much as I'd love to do that and much more, I feel that you wouldn't be able to keep up due to your current intoxicated state," Loki muttered and turned to head into the house. Frustrated by his rebuttal, Darcy trailed behind, semi carefully in her drunken state.

"Hey!" she called behind him.

"Hay is for horses darling," he said simply as he peeled away his cloak and armor.

"Excuse –hic- me! I'm pretty sure I said 'ey' instead of 'ay',"

"Remarkable. You're still able to perform grammar correctly in such an ale induced state. Bravo, my darling, bravo," he mock clapped.

"And you mischief of Loki are still in clothes. Brav –hic- bravo!" Darcy scoffed earning an eye roll in response.

Loki sighed, "normally I wouldn't mind partaking in a drunken romp with a wrench, but I feel I may regret this encounter more than the last one,"

"Since when does the powerful frost giant god have a conscience?" She laughed. Loki's head snapped up and before Darcy could blink, he had her shoved against the door.

"Since I had to leave you alone that fateful night and could only watch you in secret!" He hissed. All humor was gone from Darcy's face as she gazed up at Loki. "I hated how I could not assist you in your lust filled state. I hated how all I had at my disposal was my hand and thoughts of you for my pleasure." He paused, leaning to press his lips to her ear, "I especially hated how I had to observe those mortal mongrels sniff around what is rightfully mine," he growled.

Darcy shivered from the all too familiar closeness of being near Loki. He pulled back and continued to pierce Darcy with his Emerald orbs. She found herself shaking her head, still trying to convince herself that this was a powerful hallucination. At some point, she closed her eyes only to have Loki give her face a gentle shake.

"This can't be real…" she whispered, "how can I be sure?"

"Trust in me my dear…I promised to come back to you," he whispered back.

"Then prove it hot shot," she said fiercely, "make me believe."

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. When his eyes reopened, those dark Emeralds were fully dilated. "As you wish,"

* * *

The next day around noon, roughly, Darcy Lewis was coming to. She was wrapped up in a plush white comforter on a king size bed as light began to shine through large bay windows. Darcy was highly disoriented and very sore for unknown reasons. She rolled towards the middle of the bed, cracking open her eyes slowly only to bring a pillow to her face. Darkness. She needed darkness. And maybe some drugs. Lots of drugs. And even more water. Like a tub full of ice cold water.

Groaning, she attempted to roll over once more only to hit a hard force. Spaced out and somewhat frightened, Darcy's hand shot out, meeting hard muscle. She quickly retracted her arm at the sound of a grunt. Risking sickness, Darcy removed the pillow and was met with green eyes, messy black hair, and a deep smirk.

"Good 'morrow my little minx," he greeted huskily. And how does she respond? She screams in his face and all but leaps from the bed, knocking herself against the window. And what does Darcy use as a weapon? An old empty soda bottle. Yeap, if Darcy was in a horror movie, she'd be dead ten minutes ago.

"Holy Shizballs?! Is this another dream?! What in the fuck are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, waving her bottle like a sword which served to amuse Loki.

Chuckling, he spoke in the same husky tone, "now that's the reaction I was looking for last night," he stated as he sat up, making the sheet slide down his front revealing creamy pale skin; Darcy shivered at the sight and risked a glance at her own body. She yelped, dropping her bottle. She was naked as well.

And ever the mature one, she covered her eyes, willing Loki away. "I'm still asleep. This isn't real. I must be high off bath salts and bleach to be tripping this badly." She stated, partially hoping he'd disappear. Darcy even began clicking her heels together and channeled her inner Dorothy for a few moments.

Taking a second chance, she peeked through her hands to see that Loki was no longer on the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to laugh, knowing that she was tripping balls. But her happiness was short lived when she felt a presence behind her. Arms circled her waist, holding her tightly in place.

"My sweet little minx, do you truly wish to forget me that quickly? Did I not ravish you enough last night?" He asked as he lightly kissed the back of her neck, making her moan. And in that moment, she saw flashes of the previous evening.

Loki had slammed her against the door and did nothing but kiss her. He was rough and she loved it. They were naked, sweaty, and skin slapped skin. Bangs and thuds were the chorus along with grunts and growls like untamed savages. He took her first, standing as he propped her against the door and they eventually migrated to the kitchen where he took her on the marble island from behind like a wild animal.

He pulled her hair and nipped at her neck, close to drawing blood…and she liked it. He was aggressive. Primal. Dominant. Controlling. And most of all, powerful. He commanded her body and claimed it for his own…marking her as is. And she liked it. Darcy Lewis never considered herself a submissive and instead mocked the lifestyle. But now, she's not even sure she can go back to the Vanilla life.

"I'm surprised I can walk right now…" Darcy confessed and she felt Loki smile against her neck.

"Your stamina is perfect for me my dear. I cannot express to you how impressed I was that you lasted as long as you did," he replied, still kissing her neck.

"Could that be why my memory is slightly blurred out?" She asked, turning in his arms to face him. Loki's expression darkened when he noticed her biting her plump bottom lip.

"Your misplaced memory is from that amber liquid you had prior to our fornications," he replied, still staring at her lips. She nodded and moved her eyes to his…eyes that were heavily dilated like before. "Miss Lewis, I must inform you that if that lip remains in place, I will have no choice but to act,"

Instead of listening, she swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, and promptly sucked it in between her teeth. Growling, Loki swooped Darcy in his arms, and proceeded to kiss her with urgency before falling on the bed. Their tongues battled and their teeth clacked as they kissed, hands roaming each other's bodies. Darcy groaned as he took her lower lip in between his teeth then letting it go.

Taking a breath, Darcy lowered her lips to kiss along Loki's jawline. His eyes rolled back and his breathing increased. At some point, Loki flipped their bodies so that Darcy was on top, not having the chance at trying the position the night before; he was eager for the angle change.

Confused, Darcy palmed at his chest. Slowly, Loki eased her into place, both groaning slightly at the intrusion then adjusting to the other. Darcy then began to rock in place, gasping at how deep Loki went. Feeling more confident, she rocked faster and bounced against him as Loki kept a firm grip on her hips. Throwing her head back, Darcy moaned while Loki fondled at her chest.

"Uh, mmmfh…Loki, I feel…oh Loki!" Darcy continued to moan, eyes clenched shut at the different sensations flowing through her body.

Sitting up, he pulled Darcy close this chest, "look at me Darcy," he commanded after he caught her gaze, "let go and I will follow," he stated and as much as she wanted to look away, she held on, and when the big moment came, they shared it, and he drank it in before letting go himself with a final thrust.

Loki fell back against the sheets with Darcy on top of him, neither person wanting to move. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and even heavier hearts pounding as the final moments crossed both of their minds. Darcy was surprised by how easily she allowed herself to let go while Loki found himself attached to another person, a mortal no less!

And at that very moment, on her bed with Darcy in his arms, he knew that he was under her spell. He knew that even though she was a Midgardian, Darcy had indeed gotten under his skin. Loki also realized the most important thing, he knew he couldn't leave at least not without taking her along.

After a few more beats did Loki speak up, "Darcy my love, do you find yourself truly attached to this Midgardian realm?"

Darcy lifted her head to look at his face, "huh? What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"If I were to offer it to you, would you leave Midgard?" Still looking confused, he rolled his eyes, "would you leave Earth and come with me to Asgard?"

Darcy's jaw fell open. "Ok, I know our fuck time was amazing and then some, but seriously? Do you really like my vag that much to take me across the galaxy?"

Signing, Loki sat up, pulling Darcy with him. "Ok love, please pay attention to my words. Even though your womanhood is rather splendid, that isn't all I desire. I cannot bear to leave you again and have to spy just to get a glimpse of your beauty. I want to have access to you always and you to me.

I have marked you as mine and I believe you have some bewitchment to me as well. I've never felt so strongly to another in a long time and I do not want to give up such a feeling. Plus, I know you do not favor my oaf of a brother's presence so I assumed my invite was much more beneficial.

So, my pet….my lover….my dear sweet Darcy, I ask again: will you leave this realm and join me at my side in Asgard?"

Shocked. Darcy Lewis was in shock. Loki spoke as if he was in love with her and that thought alone was severely mind boggling. I mean, sure, they had great sex. Mind blowing earth shattering sex. And he knew her body better than she did. But was it enough? She looked at him, still unsure, and he looked back. She couldn't detect a lie, but then again, he was the god of mischief. Could she trust him?

But Loki did have another valid point about Thor's current residency and then she figured if they were having their fun, she and Loki deserved the same right? The dejected and rejected deserved to have a turn every once in a blue moon. And Darcy could use a change in scenery; a semi permanent vacation.

With a smile, she answered, without missing a beat in a very typical Darcy fashion, "is there pizza and Mountain Dew on Asgard?"


End file.
